


Wish Upon a Star

by luvsanime02



Series: HP Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for HP. Harry and Remus don't know if they dare to do more than wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Wish Upon a Star** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 1 and 3 find what they think might honestly be a dimensional portal (Harry Potter and Remus Lupin).

“…Do you think he’s there waiting?”

“Not really,” he admits.

“Want to try anyway?”

########

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He feels frozen in place beside Remus.

They’re both staring transfixed at what can only be some sort of dimensional portal. It’s the only possible explanation that makes sense according to what all of their tests, magical and Muggle, can tell them. Harry hears no voices from the opening, sees no familiar faces. And yet. And yet…

The silence is finally broken by Remus. His voice is soft, but Harry can still hear the yearning in the older man’s tone. “…Do you think he’s waiting for us?”

“Not really,” Harry admits, after a moment’s thought.

“Want to try anyway?”

He does, is the problem. Harry wants to very much. Even knowing what he’ll be giving up, just the possibility of seeing Sirius again, and maybe even his parents, is a draw too enticing to resist.

“We shouldn’t,” he says instead. This is true enough. Harry and Remus have people waiting for them. There’s a war to win, and Voldemort to defeat, and Harry has never really felt free to decide to do something else with his life.

“Who cares?” Remus counters, rather uncharacteristically abrupt. Harry doesn’t mind though. He understands.

Harry’s friends will care. The countless people fighting for their very lives will care. Does Harry? He honestly isn’t sure. Ron and Hermione’s faces float through his mind, but their images are blurry.

Do he and Remus really dare to follow their hearts? Does Harry, for once in his life?

Ten minutes later, a snowy owl is soaring through the skies carrying important letters of regrets and reasons, and perhaps most importantly of all, _hopes_.


End file.
